


Indoor Games

by Ink_Gypsy



Series: Lucky Clover Diner Universe [31]
Category: Lord of the Rings RPF (AU)
Genre: M/M, Sean Astin/Elijah Wood - Freeform, frodo flash fiction challenge, prompt word fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 02:26:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16823284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Gypsy/pseuds/Ink_Gypsy
Summary: Sean and Elijah shovel snow at the diner then snuggle in bed for the night.





	Indoor Games

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Frodo Flash Challenge Fiction community on Live Journal and Dreamwidth. Write a fic based on the prompt word _Cozy_

[](https://imgur.com/hfA4ANP)

Clearing the snow from the small parking area and the sidewalk in front of the diner was Sean’s least favorite part of winter, but it had to be done. The snow had finally stopped falling around six, so after dinner, he and Elijah donned heavy winter gear and trudged across the street through the white stuff, heading over to the diner to do the cleanup. He could have hired someone to do it -- high school kids in the neighborhood were always looking for a way to make money -- but he prided himself on the appearance of the diner, on the outside as well as the inside, so he always did it himself. Plus, it was good exercise, something he got precious little of while putting in twelve-hour work days at the diner, and having Elijah there working beside him made it feel like less of a chore.

“Kids are the only ones who really get to enjoy winter,” Sean declared as he unloaded another shovelful of snow.

“Why do you say that?” Elijah asked.

“Because when you’re a kid, winter is all about fun and games,” Sean explained. “For kids, a heavy snow means a day off from school, going sledding and making snowmen.” He indicated the path their shovels had made through the snow. “For adults, it means shoveling their sidewalks and driveways, and digging their cars out of snow drifts. And because traveling is such a hassle, customers stay inside so retailers and restaurants lose business.”

“But not us,” Elijah pointed out, “since today’s Sunday, and the diner is closed anyway.”

“We got lucky there,” Sean agreed, “but we still have to get the area cleaned off so when we open tomorrow, people won’t have to trudge through the snow, or if there’s ice, slip and fall trying to get inside.”

“Did that ever happen?”

“Not so far, and I’d like to keep it that way.”

“What was the worst snow storm that ever happened here?” Elijah asked.

“The worst,” Sean remembered, “was one November, while Mom and Dad were still running things at the Lucky Clover. We had a major blizzard, and the power went out for almost a week. All the spoiled food in the diner had to be thrown out, and the folks lost a lot of money because the insurance didn’t cover it, not to mention the money they lost because they couldn’t open until the power was back on. That’s when they bought a generator to make sure it never happened again.”

Elijah reviewed his work, hoping Sean would be pleased with the job he’d done. “Clean enough?” he asked.

Sean nodded. “Great job, Elijah, thanks. We should be good to open tomorrow, unless it snows again tonight. For now, let’s go home. I could go for some coffee – no -- hot chocolate. What about you?”

“You bet!” was Elijah’s quick response, and shouldering their shovels like Disney’s seven dwarves did their pick axes, they started back to the apartment.

By the time they got home, the temperature had plummeted, so they changed into flannel pajamas, and after they made their hot chocolate, took it into the bedroom where they drank it sitting up in their bed, which was covered by one of Anna’s handmade quilts guaranteed to keep them warm and cozy all night.

Once they finished their chocolaty treat, Sean took their empty cups and set them on the nightstand. “You know,” he told Elijah, “I was wrong about winter. I think I’m going to enjoy it a lot more now than I did before.”

“Even though you’re too old to go outside and play in the snow?” Elijah teased him.

“Actually,” Sean said as he unbuttoned Elijah’s pajama bottoms and pulled them down and off his legs, “as I get older, I find I prefer indoor games.”

“Me, too,” Elijah responded with a giggle as his pajama top came off next. “As much fun as it was playing in the snow as a kid, there are definite perks to being a grownup.”

Sean stripped off his own pajamas then covered Elijah’s body with his own. As he savored that first touch of bare skin against bare skin, Sean found he couldn’t disagree.


End file.
